The Cat's Maou
by Shadows of Starlight
Summary: In which Wolfram becomes a catboy, and Yuri wants to know why the world hates him so very, very much.  Sort of crackish, but fun.


The Cat's Maou

Note: Written for the KKM Kink Meme, a, while ago. I do not own Kyou Kara Maou.

Yuri's life was one cosmic joke. He stared in overwhelmed disbelief at the scene unfolding before his very (tired) eyes. Why was his fiancee of chance now sporting feline ears, and was that a tail he saw swishing beneath that baffling pink nightgown?

"Umm, Wolfram?," he began warily. "What's with the cosplay? Is there a festival I don't know about, some new custom you forgot to mention?"

When he received little more than a head butt to the underside of his chin, and dear gods, was the blonde purring, for his answer, Yuri nodded his acceptance of the inevitable; he had gone insane. Clearly too many times of nearly drowning to traverse planes of parallel but alternate times had simply addled his brain a smidge too much. Moving to go to sleep regardless, he pulled the blankets over his head with every intention of falling asleep for the next ninety years, when a curious thing happened. Wolfram's warmth near him was now an uncomfortable familiarity, and wouldn't have roused his attention, had said boy not been attentively lapping at his neck without adieu, having snuck under the coverlet sometime during his inner monologue.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he yelped, scrambling backwards, but was now out of room, and with no body of water in sight to save him, the prospect of escape seemed slim. Yuri looked into distinctly vertical pupils, and was suddenly mesmerized by a pointed, pink tongue flicking over glossy lips that hid a hint of fang. Back, forth, back, forth, back, forth, back-oof! The black haired boy would have screamed, but he was effectively silenced by the mouth affixed to his own, having found himself with a lap full of cat-boy Wolfram. Something about this play of lips on lips seemed to short-circuit all sense of reason or fatigue, and he surprised himself by kissing back, albeit cautiously. The innocent beginnings of their first kiss were banished to the seven hells when Kitty shifted his hips a little to the left, and rocked up.

"Play with me," Wolfram whispered on a purr, the first words he'd spoken, delicately clawed fingertips tracing patterns underneath Yuri's shirt. Hey! When had his shirt been undone, and why hadn't he been informed of this? He was working up an indignant squirm to ask this very question, had the pretty boy invitingly sprawled across him not stolen his train of thought again.

In a kiss that threatened to burn him alive, smooth pink lips begged for something, and nipping teeth worried his lower lip until he thought he'd explode. Latent hormones burst to life in a surge of agonized lust, and Yuri felt some kind of primal awareness when Wolfram had the audacity to meow breathlessly at him, emerald eyes dilated and heavy, lips slightly parted. His hands came up of their own accord and one tangled itself in Wolfram's hair, while the other effectively shredded the fabric daring to separate him from that gloriously porcelain skin. Where this sudden change of perspective came from, Yuri didn't know, but he quit caring about trivial things like heterosexuality and how he wasn't gay, sometime around when that purr had wound around him like a labyrinth of seduction.

He let his frantic fingers caress the miles of perfection revealed to his fevered gaze, the blonde hair spilled across the bed, ears twitching in anticipation, and grinned when that back arched as he dipped his raven head to draw a surprised nipple into his mouth. The resulting moan was decadent, and Yuri nibbled at the pert flesh lightly before paying homage due to the other. There was so much more to do, and he was getting impatient. His eyes, fingers, lips, teeth, and tongue sought to claim Wolfram in entirety, to devour the mewling blonde in every way possible, and a few that weren't.

The noble prince lay disheveled, disoriented, panting, and pleading beneath him, and Yuri decided that this was how he liked him best. Obedient. Smothering a smile in the crook of silky thighs, he dropped taunting kisses within scant centimeters of the leaking erection before his eyes, and his own bobbed in response. With a teasing motion, he drew a curious tongue over the head, not entirely disgusted by the taste, and swallowed it to the base.

"Gods above!" his abnormally quiet partner shouted, shivering under the tactile onslaught, little claws embedded in the sheets as Yuri's searching tongue brought him to the brink of oblivion. A firm squeeze from nowhere kept him from tumbling over into it, and Wolfram wanted to scream. Instead, he drew an unsteady breath, and begged shamelessly. "Please," he all but sobbed, his breath hitching; he had been so close.

Yuri smiled slowly, a predator's grin, and Wolfram could only stare.

"You asked me to play with you," he said in an unreadable voice, rising to face level with the blonde, and kissed him hard, dipping his tongue into the recesses of that sharp mouth, finding its flavor not as bitter as he'd imagined, and let him taste himself, and shuddered as he felt the resounding moan. That pointed tongue danced with his, growing more adventurous, and gradually drawing the king's out to suck at the tip of it. Yuri was fairly certain he had stained his pajama pants by now, overactive imagination carrying him to hitherto unknown heights. Lips swollen and heavy, they broke apart only to clash together once more in a flurry of lips and tongue and teeth. Desperate now, Yuri pulled back to shed his blue pajama top, and shivered as the cool night air met his skin. He went to remove the matching pants as well, as it seemed there was no going back now, but a pale hand stopped him. 'Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!' he sobbed to himself. Yep, definitely a joke.

"I should do that," Wolfram murmured, reaching out to slide the sticky fabric down royal hips, and only paused a moment before ridding him of the official undergarments as well.

The blonde kissed him lightly once more before licking along his jaw and up towards his ear, hovering over the lobe which soon fell prey to his tongue of immanent doom. He suckled it lovingly, tugging gently with slightly elongated teeth, and traced the shell of a tanned ear, causing Yuri to make a most interesting noise somewhere between a squeal and a growl. That daunting mouth shifted focus to his collarbone and played with him there, nipping and lapping, and Yuri's eyes closed a brief moment, enjoying these new sensations, when something soft brushed across his thigh. He didn't give it a second thought, until of course, it was wrapped around his erection, and started _stroking_.

Completely taken aback, Yuri gasped, shuddering at the exquisite texture, the subtle friction against velvet skin, and opened frantic eyes to find that Wolfram's tail was jerking him off; he should not have been turned on by this.

"Wolf!" he hissed, hips moving upwards in rapid thrusts, and with extreme difficulty, willed them to stop. "Suck," he ordered, index and middle fingers pressed against the lips the gods themselves must have created to torture him, and agreed with himself as they parted to comply, tongue lapping at the tips individually and then sucking wantonly, quite indicative of something else altogether. He was going to lose it. With the utmost of care, he removed the furry torment from its cozy position around his now throbbing erection. Once his fingers had been thoroughly slicked, he nudged Wolfram onto his stomach, and up on his knees.

Throwing all thoughts of a straight future aside, Yuri parted those perfect half-moons, and darted his tongue out to circle the tiny crevice that waited there. The strangled cry that the prince gave did little to help matters. He wasted little time in gently opening him with first his tongue, and then a finger. He continued in this vein until the impossibly tight muscles conceded to allow him to insert a second. Being very, very careful, Yuri tediously stretched him, nearly losing all control several times, on sensory overload already, and he wasn't even inside yet!

Evidently he was doing something right though, as his partner was constantly writhing and kept making these noises that found Yuri's last thread of restraint and jumped up and down on it. Unable to wait any longer, and finding that Wolfram was hopefully as ready as he, he leaned forward.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked in a voice that wasn't as stable as he'd have liked, placing the streaming head of his cock against the cleft of the aristocrat's cheeks.

"If you don't take me this instant, I swear by the powers of flame that I will-" Wolfram's rant was cut off as Yuri slowly pushed his way in, and whatever else the blonde might have said was swallowed when he cried out in pleasure/pain. Scorching walls of pulsing constriction met him, and Yuri's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he buried himself to the hilt in the world's finest ass. He trembled both out of fear of hurting the slightly shaking body beneath him, and of coming on the spot, and in order to avoid both, he reached for an ear on impulse and rubbed it softly, settling his other hand against a silken hip.

Stretched to the limit, Wolfram relaxed by degrees, soothed by the strange contact that made him want to tilt his head and lap at the palm of that hand like a kitten, which he was after a fashion, so perhaps it wasn't that odd after all, and exhaled slowly, pressing backwards experimentally. A curious sort of longing gradually replaced the pain, and when Yuri set a steady pace, the pleasure quickly outweighed any discomfort. And then, completely by accident, they managed to move together, and Wolfram screamed aloud when Yuri somehow nailed his prostate, not that he knew what it was of course, but he'd be nice to him for a –week- to get him to do it again.

Yuri was shaking from the effort of staving off his release, and grinned into ivory skin as he licked the column of Wolf's neck before nipping it sharply, and angling his hips so that he stimulated the same spot with each thrust, his right hand skimming across the skin of his hip to grasp him and stroked in harmony with the movements of his hips.

It was becoming too much for both of them, and when Yuri tugged experimentally on the swaying tail, Wolfram clenched hard around him, and they erupted nearly at the same time, collapsing in a heap of tangled arms and legs, and, er, tail. Yuri slowly withdrew from the maddeningly tight nirvana, and glanced sleepily at his betrothed, placing a soft kiss on warm lips, and finally getting the answer to the question he'd forgotten he'd asked.

"It was that damn red-head's fault," Wolfram muttered, causing Yuri to blink in cute confusion.

"What about Gwendal's maniac of a friend?" he asked, totally lost.

"This," the blonde said incredulously, indicating his feline state.

"Oh," Yuri nodded, still not really understanding a thing, but Wolfram enlightened him.

"Well, you see, she had come up with this absurd invention to transform you into a state your lover would desire. Everyone else had wisely run away, but I accidentally fell right into it," he said with a pout, ears drooping to his pretty head. "Then there was a bolt of lightning that hit it. I blacked out, and woke up like this," he finished miserably, looking up at his fiancé with woeful green eyes, and then they met Yuri's in an expression of mutually dawning horror.

"We can't tell her that one of her inventions actually worked!"

La Fin

*This bit of insanity was brought to you by the letter R.


End file.
